


To The Point

by WolfMalice



Series: To The Point [1]
Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMalice/pseuds/WolfMalice
Summary: Julie makes it abundantly clear what she wants from Rachel.
Relationships: Rachel Bailey/Julie Dodson
Series: To The Point [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609555
Kudos: 14





	To The Point

Rachel and Julie were outside smoking, a dark dreary cold November night, both tipsy but certainly not drunk, when Julie said something to her that made her look at her twice. 

‘Say what?’ 

Julie repeated herself. ‘Do you want to come back to mine, I have the strongest urge to fuck you.’ 

Rachel laughed at her, a little nervous and a little inquisitive, ‘Did you say the strangest or the strongest?’

‘Do you have a preference? Does it matter?’ Julie asked. Knowing the answer already.

Rachel thought for a moment, did it make a difference really, this whole scenario was bizarre. Fuck it, she shook her head and laughed, stubbed out her cigarette on the pub wall and turned back to Julie, who was now striding towards her car. Rachel took a deep breath, said a prayer to whatever fucked up deity had brought this to her and strode equally as fast to the car.

Once in the car, she tried to act nonchalant, and told herself that this was just another one night stand and to make the most out of it. Their conversation on the way soon made it clear that this was not going to be a one-night thing. 

Julie drives a red Audi TT and the way she drives was very much the way she was in bed. Fast, aggressive, and a risk-taker, certainly not becoming of someone in her profession and rank. She gunned the accelerator, and Rachel couldn’t quite believe the same measured controlled woman was quite so reckless behind the wheel. She held on to the armrest on the door more for moral support than anything. 

Julie noticed and glanced over at her, ‘Are you scared?’

‘Er, no, I’ve done the high-speed response training. I just didn’t envisage I’d need it in an off duty capacity.’

Julie threw her head back and laughed. ‘I wasn’t meaning my driving.’ She let that sink in for a moment. There was no music, nothing to distract either of them only their conversation. 

‘I’ve been watching you for a while. Did you know that?’

‘Me?’ incredulous. ‘Why?’

‘You intrigued me. No...’ Julie corrects herself. ‘No, that sounds a right load of bollocks. You turned me on, there, is that better?’

Rachel brings her right hand to her mouth and goes to chew her fingernail, a nervous habit. She makes a nervous cough in her throat. ‘Oh.’ She’s not quite sure how to respond and doesn’t trust herself to speak. 

‘I did wonder for a little while if you and Gill were at it. She thinks the world of you, so I had to be sure that nothing was going on. Whatever else I might be, I’d never want to hurt her.’ 

‘Me and Gill? God, no...I think the world of her too, I mean she’s brilliant, she’s just too...’ Rachel fumbled around in her mind for the right word to describe Gill, acutely aware that Julie and Gill were best friends. 

‘Nice. She’s far too nice.’ Julie says and Rachel silently agrees. ‘I’m nothing like that though Rachel.’ There is an edge to her voice now, ‘If you’re wanting hearts and flowers and undying proclamations of 'I love you', I’m not into that and I’m not looking for that. And I don’t think you are either, although I could be wrong.’

‘So what is this, us? I mean what are you looking for.’

‘Two consenting adults fucking. Who knows what else? Maybe a whole lot of fucking? I’m not making any promises.’ She looks at Rachel. ‘Am I being too blunt?’

Rachel shook her head. ‘No. I, I just, well I’m not sure, I mean fuck... I don’t know what to say.’ 

‘Then you need to think and fast. I plan on fucking you tonight.’

Rachel laughed a little nervously, a little out of shock at her bluntness. ‘Are you always this full-on?’

‘Yes.’ 

Julie put her foot down as they headed on to the M62. ‘I don’t want to waste my time or yours. If this isn’t what you want, I’ll drive you home. I’ll never mention this again. I won’t hold it over you, or against you. And I’d expect the same in return from you.’

‘And if it is what I want?’

Julie smiles and floors the accelerator some more. 

‘So how long have you been er..?’ Rachel feels embarrassed to ask outright. 

Julie looks at her sharply. ‘Spit it out...’

‘How long have you been turned on by me?’ Julie smirks. Rachel is growing some balls. 

‘A little while. Remember when I had you in the interview room, that business with your ex? You had this defiant, irritating as fuck attitude. I wanted to bend you over the desk and take you down a peg or two.’ 

That crude description along with the imagery it had conjured in Rachel’s head had instantly made her wet.

Julie continued, ‘Would you have liked it if I had?’ hoping that this would have got her wet or at least made her a little more aroused. 

Rachel was trying to compose some eloquent response and then realised that this wasn’t what they were going to be about. So she simply replies with a yes. 

Julie reaches over and squeezes her hand reassuringly. ‘Fast learner. I like it. So, what would you have done? I mean if I had bent you over the table,’ as she talks her hand moves down between Rachel’s legs, grinding the palm of her hand into her pussy. ‘What would you like me to have done to you?’ 

Rachel opens her legs wider, enjoying the friction, ‘I’d like you to have put one hand on the back of my neck, holding me down, against the desk, and the other to pull my skirt up, right up over my arse...’

Julie interrupts, she doesn’t want Rachel to go too far, not yet, but she’s impressed. ‘I like the way your mind works. I’m hoping I’m going to like the way this works too’ as she applies more pressure to Rachel. ‘Would you have wanted me inside of you, to be finger fucking you there over the desk?’ She’s aware that Rachel has opened her legs wider and she appreciates this simple act. It shows that she is willing, that she wants this as much as Julie does.

Rachel’s voice is trembling slightly from the arousal that the older woman’s hand is causing.‘Yes.’

Julie slows down, both with her touch and the speed of the car, navigating the roundabout with one hand on the wheel. ‘Good girl. Can you wait five minutes, we’re nearly there?’ Julie glances into the rearview mirror and takes the exit towards Middleton. 

‘I suppose.’

Julie snorts with laughter at her honesty. She hadn’t meant it literally, but she appreciated the remark. ‘You’re nearly as impatient as me.’ She drums her fingers on the steering wheel. And then, just to make certain, ‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ 

Rachel nods. She’s apprehensive, she’s never been with anyone so full-on, so blunt and to the point, someone so dominant as this before and she’s throbbing in anticipation. Usually, the one nights stands just happen, spontaneous, nothing like this. Now there is the thrill of anticipation, of longing, and a fear of the unknown, and she loves the way Julie has taken control, she feels seduced, she feels pursued and completely enthralled by her. ‘Yes. Yes, I’m sure.’


End file.
